Simple Things
by DomLetty101
Summary: Based on the song Simple Things by Miguel, Dom and Letty celebrate their anniversary. Dom wants to do more this anniversary, but Letty is fine with the simplicity of their relationship but they both go above and beyond, but they are both humble enough to appreciate everything they do for each other.I wrote more of a mushy one shot, because even the biggest bad ass' have soft spots.


Letty POV

"Babe, wrench" I called to my husband while under his beloved Charger, I loved this damn curse of a car. I loved driving it, I loved watching Dom drive it, I loved racing in it, I loved fixing it up, I loved fucking in it.. and on it. After all of the craziness we went through simplicity was all we both wanted and we were doing just that.

"Dom" I said again after Dom didn't respond to my first call.

"Dominic, are you just going to ignore me or get me the damn wrench" I said annoyed.

When I still got no response I angrily slid out from under the car to grab it myself and shout at Dom until I saw him in the office clearly upset with whoever was on the other end of the phone call he was on. I wiped my hands off and calmly walked into the office when I heard him shout, " I have paid you for this, now hold up your end and get this done!" With that he hung up and his face dropped into his hands while he rubbed his temples clearly frustrated.

I walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders something I knew always calmed him down, I felt his once high shoulders start to lower slowly. I bent down and pressed a simple kiss to his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Want to go for a drive, papa?"

"You know it" He stood up and grabbed my hand ready to head out of the office but I stopped him and pulled him back to kiss me.

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy" I said while biting his lip.

"Mmm, I love it when you say things like that, baby"

"I know, now lets go" I said while giving him one last quick kiss and pulling him out of the office jumping into another one of Doms' cars.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about in there?"

"Just idiots who don't follow through and make excuses, nothing you need to worry yourself with" He said simply, I didn't need to press on the subject he said all that he had to he knows that if it was really bad I would find out and so he would just tell me.

"Turn here" I said directing him to the next dirt road on the left, he did as I asked and no questions we're asked. His hand on my thigh, my hand resting upon his clutching his thumb and index finger while I stared out of the window.

"You remember our first anniversary" Dom said breaking the silence.

"How could I forget, races, dinner, and a lot of sex"

"I want to do something special this year"

"Everything we do is special, Dom. You know I don't need flowers and all that typical shit, we've never been that couple. I love what we do, babe"

"Still, you deserve something more than a race and dinner"

 _ **She said, I don't want a model**_

 _ **I don't want a movie star**_

 _ **You don't have to win the lotto**_

 _ **I want you to win my heart**_

 _ **Yeah, she said I just want someone true.**_

"Hey, look at me" I said pulling his face to look at me while he still skillfully drove us down the road.

"I love you ok, stop thinking I need more, I've never wanted more than what I have. I want simple, I want someone to lay next to me, laugh with me, love me, and ride with me. You do all that, that's all I want."

I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck leaving small kisses on his neck and occasionally leaving a gentle bite on his ear.

"You've always been the best man for me, I couldn't ask for anything more than you. You've had my heart since I was 10 and I would only ever let you keep it, I'm so proud to be yours just like I'm so proud to call you mine."

"You always have had this magical way of making everything right again don't you?"

"Well, I do wear the pants in this relationship" I joked

"That you do, but I'm happy to get into those pants so I'm ok with that"

"You're an ass sometimes" I said laughing

"And you're a sappy one"

"Only when I need to be, and you'll be the only one that gets to see that"

"I'm ok with that" We drove in silence the only thing that could be heard was the simple kisses we laid upon each other while I sat comfortably in Doms' lap, getting somewhat curious as to what was bothering him.

 _ **She said I just want someone to, smoke with me babe**_

 _ **And lay with me babe**_

 _ **And laugh with me babe**_

 _ **I just want the simple things**_

 _ **Smoke with me babe**_

 _ **And laugh with me baby**_

 _ **And lay with me baby**_

 _ **Cause I just want the simple things**_

 _ **I just want you**_

We got to the beach that I was directing Dom towards, we got out of the car and he piggy backed me to a spot by the palm trees making me think of our time in the DR, I looked down my body and my eyes landed on my hip under my black string bikini laid a scar, I smiled and touched the faint scar thinking back to that day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Babe, I want to go for a night swim" I said winking at my husband of 2 hours._

 _"You can't see Let, you might get cut on the reef" He said trying to stop me. I untied the string that held my bikini up and walked into the water slowly hoping he would soon follow me and do what a husband was supposed to do to his wife on their wedding night, even though we already did in the car on the way here._

 _"You sure you don't want to come in with me?" I said trying to persuade him by using my bedroom voice._

 _"Let's go to the house and we can do every thing that your body desires"_

 _"I only desire y- Ow fuck! Shit"_

 _"Babe, what is it ?"_

 _"Fucking coral!" I yelled grabbing towards the pain on my hip._

 _"Stay there I'll come get you" Dom said running in, he was going right towards me and I tried to warn him._

 _"Babe st-"_

 _"Fuck!" He yelled, I knew he was cut too so I swam to him avoiding the reef that just scarred both Dom and I._

 _Once I got to him I moved his hand that covered his wound and covered it with my own hands applying pressure._

 _"Baby" I said worried about how deep his cut was compared to my smaller one._

 _"I'm ok, you ready to go in now?"_

 _" Sure am Mr. Toretto"_

 _"Well then, Mrs. Toretto what are we waiting for"_

 _Once we were back at the house Dom insisted I lay on the towel on the bed while he grabbed the disinfectant and lightly poured some on the wound making me wince in pain and suck in a breath. The pain was soon replaced with a cool breeze that Dom was blowing upon the wound to soothe the sting. Once it was done he covered it in a bandage and slid my panties up my legs and left light kisses on them on his way up._

 _Dom then laid in the same position I did while I performed the same ministrations on him. I pulled his briefs up and laid a kiss right above the waistband before crawling next to him letting sleep take us both over._

 _Flashback Over_

* * *

"16 years together and 6 years married" Dom said while holding me up in the water while I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You getting bored yet?" I said jokingly

"Kind of, I was thinking about finding some hot blonde with fake tits to match her fake personality"

"Yeah, me too and I was thinking Ryan Gosling was looking pretty good lately" I laughed and kissed him

"He looks homeless"

"Someones jealous"

"Not over homeless Harry" He laughed and tossed me in the water

I came up laughing and I swam to him splashing him in the face for tossing me in the water.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company kissing and laying under the sun at the desolated beach.

The next day was our anniversary, I couldn't wait to celebrate.

* * *

Dom POV

I had to get up early to plan everything out for mine and Lettys anniversary today I went to kiss her but noticed she was already gone, all that was left was a simple note.

 _'Happy anniversary, my love. Sorry, I couldn't see you when you first woke up but I did make sure to kiss you before I left, I will see you tonight I have some things I need to do first, I love you so much, Dominic. Marrying you was the craziest and best decision I have ever made you are always my ride or die._

 _Your wife,_

 _Letty_

 _xoxo'_

I smiled and quickly grabbed my phone to call her and she answered upon the second ring.

"Well if it isn't my handsome husband, to what do I owe the pleasure" I heard her say in an joking voice.

"Happy anniversary, babe"

"Happy anniversary, Dom." I heard her say on the other line undoubtedly with a smile.

"What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, see you later, papi"

"I tried, love ya babe"

"Love you too"

* * *

Letty POV

"I'm here Casanova" I texted to Dom, making it known I was at the spot where he told me to meet him.

I was standing at LAX wondering where in the hell Dom was thinking of going, I had my plans tonight too that I didn't want to be late for.

"Go inside and you will see whats next" Came his response, so I went inside and instantly saw an older woman standing there holding a sign saying 'Toretto' I walked up to her smiling saying I was Letty Toretto, saying that never got old.

"Right this way" she said with a smiled I followed her outback no doubt to a private area where Dom was standing next to a helicopter smiling his famous Toretto smile.

"Hi my love" Dom greeted pulling me in for a kiss.

"Mmm, hi. So, this is your idea of doing something more than dinner" I said nudging him but I couldn't help but smile, he really outdid himself and I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy and excited.

"Told you I wanted to step up my game, right this way Mrs. Toretto" He said talking my hand helping me into the chopper.

We buckled up and flew over Los Angeles, this was amazing I leaned over and kissed Dom silently thanking him for all of this.

"We got a couple stops to make first"

The pilot told us he was getting ready to land and we lowered down to the Hollywood sign, this was illegal so I wondered how Dom did this without being caught, then again this adrenaline was the fun part. We got off and I saw he had dinner waiting for us, I smiled from ear to ear.

"Dom"

He just smiled at me in return and took my hand to go eat

"This is amazing babe"

"Thank you, I know I am" I smiled at him and crawled into his lap while we ate, we joked around for a while and ate the food that Dom had brought up for us.

"Ready?" He asked me reaching his hand down to me

"Always" I responded taking his hand while he pulled me up.

We got back into the chopper and were taken to an old drive in movie theater, I loved these things but I haven't gone since I was a kid I jumped with joy into his arms.

"DOM! Babe! I love this! I said running to the only car that was sitting in the field waiting for us. Fuck this was nice, a 77 Plymouth, shit Dom really hooked this anniversary up. I got in and there was popcorn and a drink as well as Sour Patch Kids-My favorite, waiting for us.

"Dom you went above and beyond" I said holding my mans arm lightly running my nails up his bicep.

"Anything to make my girl smile"

"Easy cheesy, but for the record you always make me smile even when you piss me off"

"Before I forget, come here" He said making me get out of the car and making me walk ahead of him and in front of the car while his body blocked something on the car. He moved away and I saw the little red bow and read the sign that said 'Happy Anniversary Letty' I looked at him confused and then he tossed me the keys and smiled.

"WHAT! Seriously Dom!" I said running and jumping into his arms with excitement.

"I love you so much!"

My limbs we're wrapped around Dom tightly while I kissed him and thanked him for my new car, I loved this man so much.

"This is amazing, baby I can't believe you pulled all this off"

"Remember the other day I was pissed off on the phone"

"Yeah?"

"The guy I was talking to was hooking me up with the car, said he couldn't get it in time and we had a deal I had this planned and I wasn't going to get fucked up because of him so I made sure it was all done"

"Baby, I would've been happy with pizza and movies in bed."

"I know you would've, which is what I love about you. Your a humble little bad ass"

"You know it papi"

We finished the movie at the drive in and it was time for my surprise.

We drove in my new car to the race track where Dom looked at me with a confused look wondering why we were here knowing Dom was banned for life from here. We got out and stood at the entrance where the wall was covered by a sheet.

"Pull it" I said motioning for him to pull the cord holding the sheet up. He looked at me confused and pulled the cord allowing it to fall.

I studied his face while he read the sign that said. 'Toretto Track'

"Baby?"

"Let's go papi"

"But, what ?"

"I know how much this place meant to you so...I bought it"

"You bought it!"

"Let's go for a ride, baby" I said pulling him to the track where two cars were lined up for each of us to race in.

" I love you, Letty"

"Save that for our after the race, papa!"

We each got into a car and waited for the timer to hit 0.

3

2

1

Go!

We raced and I won by an inch, I got out of the car and leaned against it then Dom walked over to me and placed a hand on either side of me leaning on the car.

"You think this means you're a better racer now?" He smirked

"That was never a question, I know I'm the better racer" I said winking

"Never better than me"

" I think I just proved once again I was better" I smiled at him, only to receive a kiss.

"This is amazing baby"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Like it, I love it thank you baby"

"You're welcome, you ready to go home for your last surprise ?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

We drove home and when we stepped out we we're on each other already. Dom kissing me hard and making his way down my neck, sucking on the spot below my ear that he knows drives me crazy.

"Inside" I managed to say through pants We fumbled with the lock.

We got inside and made our way to the bedroom tearing each others clothes off in the process.

Once we made inside our room Dom picked me up and laid me onto the bed. He kept Kissing my body I was hoping he'd find his other present soon. He reached behind me and unhooked my white lace bra and made his way to my already hard nipples.

"Mmm Dom" I moaned while he sucked on each nipple while playing with the other.

He kissed his way down my stomach and once he reached my panties he hooked a finger on each side and pulled them down and kissed my right hip and moved to my left once I heard the gasp from his mouth I knew he saw it.

"Happy anniversary, baby"

"When did you get this, Let?"

"This morning, that's why I left early this morning"

He ran his hand over the fresh tattoo ink I had gotten this morning that runs over the scar I had gotten in the Dominican Republic that says 'DT' in cursive writing.

"I love it" he said before laying a kiss on the new ink I had gotten.

He made his way to my aching core and laid a kiss on the inside of each thigh making me squirm with anticipation, finally he pressed a kiss to my center and started to lick me up and down, his tongue working wonders on my aching clit.

"Ungh fuck, Dom" I moaned quietly.

"Ungh, harder" I moaned wanting more and with that he stuck two of his thick fingers inside of me making me cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Dom" I moaned grasping onto our sheets tightly making my knuckles turn white while my hips bucked involuntarily.

"Mmm fuuck, Dom more" I always became putty in his whenever we had sex, made love, or fucked like animals. He knew how to make me feel alive, he literally worshiped my body whenever I was naked around him. We were both passionate people and while it showed outside it showed a lot more in the bedroom. We took the time on each others body making each other feel good and satisfied, the other guys I had slept with before when I was a teenager just wanted to fuck and so did I we were young, but Dom and I wanted to give each other the utmost pleasure but we did both know how to be selfish lovers at times too.

"Oh god, Dom" I moaned at my peak biting my lip hard moaning with a shaking body.

Eventually I came hard over Doms mouth and hand.

Before I had the chance to come down from my high Dom had entered me at a furious pace.

"Ungh! fuckfuckfuck, Dom!"

"You like that, baby?" He growled

"Mmm, fuu- oh god don't stop ooh"

He continued to enter me and kiss me hard while nibbling on my bottom lip. He placed one hand on my hip while the other held my head looking deep into my eyes.

He pulled out slowly and rammed himself back into me making me almost hit my peak.

"I want top" I moaned turning us over so I could ride him and I rode him hard.

"Fuck! oh god DomDomDom"

He slapped my ass making me squirm and squeeze him with my vaginal muscles.

"Fuck, Letty. Do that again, baby"

I did what he asked and I felt his balls tighten and felt him let go inside of me with a growl.

"Ungh fuck, Letty"

I rode him harder trying to reach my peak with my hands on his thighs my hair tickling the inside of his thighs while he pounded up into me and toyed with my clit. My body had a sheen layer of sweat while I panted heavily and let out moans from deep within me.

Dom grabbed my left leg and pull it out to the side hitting me a completely new angle making me shiver, I've never felt this before but I'll be damned if we don't do this move again he was hitting my g-spot at such a rapid pace and he was buried so deep inside of me I felt I was going to break in half from the pleasure. I didn't think I had a g-spot when I had sex with the other men, I was turned on but by no means has anyone made me come the way Dom has. The third or fourth time I had sex with Dom I discovered I had a g-spot and my god it was a great spot to hit.

"OOH FUCK! Yesyesyes baby so close! Don't stop !" I was moaning loud and was so god damn close to coming, once I felt Dom slap and grab my ass that was it, I threw my head back with my mouth wide open, and came and I came hard.

I dropped my body onto his leaving light kisses on his neck and chest.

"This is all I want" I said while drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"What, sex?"

"That, and just being here with you, I don't need the fancy things as much as I love and appreciate everything you did today, Dom. But, being with you is all I want, the simple things."

"Simplicity is perfect as long as I have it with you."

"Happy anniversary, baby"

"Happy anniversary, my love"

 ** _Smoke with me baby_**

 ** _Lay with me baby_**

 ** _Laugh with me baby_**

 ** _I just want the simple things_**

 ** _I just want you_**

 ** _Get it baby, I just want you_**

 ** _You, I want you baby_**

 ** _You alright_**

 ** _I just want you, you_**

 **End**


End file.
